Situations often arise where a cardholder is unable to ascertain whether they are able to use a certain payment card (for example, a Maestro™ card) when making a purchase. Sometimes, retail shops, restaurants and other merchant premises do not explicitly advertise which type of payment cards they accept. Accordingly, the user of a specific card can find themselves in a position where they a desirous of purchasing an item, yet unaware of whether they are able to use their payment card to do so.
Situations can also arise where a cardholder wants to purchase an item of a specific value, but is unsure whether they have enough funds available in the account with which their payment card is associated for the purchase transaction to be authorised.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cardholder with the means of conveniently and efficiently ascertaining whether a merchant will accept their type of card and/or whether they have sufficient funds in their account to make a purchase or perform a transaction of a specific value.